


Desperate

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cousin Incest, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Inexperience, possible underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14141443#t14141443)

“Shhh,” Louis hissed, not ceasing the desperate grind of his hips as he pinned Hugo to the bed. The open zip of Hugo’s jeans was scratching his thighs, sometimes his balls, but he didn’t care enough to do anything about it. He was too caught up with the glorious slide of Louis’s naked cock against his. It was the first time they’d managed to do it semi-naked, not that they’d got very far in that respect. It was only their cocks, feet and forearms that were bare, but it was enough.

“Can’t help it,” Hugo gasped quietly, “feels too — uhhh!”


End file.
